


Tongue tied

by Heylertaylor



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Multi, Namikaze Minato Lives, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylertaylor/pseuds/Heylertaylor
Summary: Living once was enough of a struggle, but living in that same world with a different identity seems even more out worldly. Giving up your name for the sake of saving everything you have lived for? That's going to be harder than expected.He just wished he didn't have to give up his friends as well
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto never believed the villagers when they exclaimed he was a monster. Why call him out on something when he didn't even do anything? It's just so unfair!

The first time he pulled a small prank at the orphanage felt exhilarating. He never had so much fun in all of his life. The thrill of not getting caught only wanted him to continue his pranks even further. Also, knowing you're the one pulling the strings in someone's misfortune after they hurt you made him feel a little better. A few days later, a little girl caught him putting paint inside shoes of those who called him a monster. She was actually only one of the few who smiled at him, so he thought everything was fine.

She told on him. The next day, he received a black eye from the woman patron. It healed in thirty minutes, but that didn't matter. The deed was already done. His trust in her vanished. Later in life he knew children didn't know the repercussions of doing such a thing, but at the moment he felt defeated.

He stopped pulling pranks after that. It wasn't worth the pleasure or the looks the woman gave him. She was terrifying. It made him sleep his back to the wall, eyes to the door just to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. From then on, other kids pulled pranks and blamed it on him. He was close to getting hit a few times, he made sure to sleep outside on a tree whenever the woman gets especially angry.

ANBU found out he was kicked out of the orphanage at age 4 about a month after it happened, only due to Naruto passing out with fatigue and hunger suddenly on one of their patrols. The old man Hokage was furious and offered him a place to stay. He was hesitant of course, how will he eat? No money, no food. The old man promised the orphanage will pay for his funds, so he agreed. And well, without meaning it, the Hokage lied. They gave him less and less cash, and inevitably it led to nothing.

He passed out again. The ANBU noticed, and he was sent to the Hospital once more. The old man wasn't pleased with Naruto. With Naruto!

"How come you never told me, Naruto my boy. I'm disappointed in you." The old man frowned behind his pipe. His throat clogged up with burning pain and he clenched his teeth hard. To his utter humiliation, tears welled up in his eyes. He sat up from the hospital bed that day and glared with so much emotion the Hokage recoiled in surprise.

"Well, maybe if your so-called shadows payed attention more, I didn't ACTUALLY have to pass out! I didn't ask not to receive money! You're the one who promised I'd be able to-" Naruto choked back the other words and his tears slid down his cheeks. "I- I tried to go up to the front desk but everyone says you're too busy and you don't have time for a monster like me, what was I supposed to do old man?"

After that, The Hokage apologized and told him he'd pay for his apartment until he made Genin. The Hokage got on his knee and looks at him with so much sadness it made him look away. The old man wiped his tears away with his thumb. "I promise to give you money myself. I'm sorry Naruto."

It was okay after a few years. He received a wallet (Gama-chan was absolutely perfect and the very first present he received, of course he was going to name it) and he gradually added things into the apartment. A few months later, someone leaked the general direction of his apartment and it was broken into a day later. Shock, Sadness, Then hot boiling anger made its way up his throat and tears slid down his face once more.

Everything was a blur after that. He made it into the academy and failed twice due to his understanding of Shadow clones. Iruka-sensei never believed it wasn't him who pulled the pranks and made Naruto clean up the mess every time. But, Iruka always treated him to Ramen afterwards so he never pointed it out that it wasn't him. Free food was always a bonus, especially since it was his favorite.

He found out why everyone hated him from Mizuki-sensei after he failed the third time. When he hid behind that tree listening to Mizuki throw insults at him, it felt like everything froze. A click flickered in his brain and everything that was confusing seemed so... so wrong. He's not the fox, he's not! He's only a 12 year old boy who wants to become Hokage so everyone can finally look up to him! But suddenly, everything made sense and he wants to run run run runrunrunrunrunrurnurn-

Iruka stands up for him. Iruka-sensei stands up for him and it makes him hopeful all over again, makes him feel he can live on after that. He kills Mizuki and it makes his head swim with disgust.

He enjoyed killing him. He's a monster.

Iruka smiled and all of his thoughts drifted away. Naruto was fine, as long as Iruka lived on, then he will be happy.

He met his team after that. The broody Uchiha and the Pink fan girl. Naruto liked her for her honest dislike of him. Sakura didn't dislike Naruto because of rumors surrounding him, but because he was a loud mouth. There never a crush, even though people believed that was the case, but no one believed him. Who ever does?

He bled for his team, died for his team, and survived the war with his team. Even if there were... complications along the way, they still held onto each other (even after Sasuke left and he had to drag his scrawny duck ass back home).

Then there was Kakashi-sensei. He was the on Naruto payed attention to the most, even if his sensei never once cared (or noticed). When he was younger, he only wanted to learn cool jutsu moves. He wanted to watch as his sensei teaches him these hand signs and learn what his sensei did. He wanted to hear his sensei talk as long as possible, so he asked many questions.

Then, He realized he annoyed Kakashi. An unpleasant sensation fluttered in his tummy after the looks Kakashi gave him and Naruto made sure not to ask him any more questions. If his teammates sent him glances, he gave them a wide smile and they continued on their way. He never noticed why he wanted his sensei to look at him, he never had time to look into it anyway. Too busy saving the world, y'know!

Well, that was until the war ended. Now he has tons of things to think about. Most of them involving Kakashi. He often sought his sensei out during the day, at least twice a week. It didn't seem like he minded, so he continued to hang around his sensei. It's not like Kakashi had much of an entertainment anyway, he was doing paperwork in the Hokages office like a good little kage. They continued that routine when Naruto became Hokage himself.

Then literally, his feelings fell over into his lap. Naruto finally realized his attachment to his sensei wasn't all so innocent when he woke up one night around 3:40 with a hard-on and shaky fingers.

"Fuck. Fuuck fuck fuckity fuck. I can't believe I- all this time I had... no, I can't deal with this right now." Naruto grit his teeth and rushed his way to the bathroom, taking his trousers and throwing it into the dirty hamper. He jumped into the shower and forced the dream into the back of his mind.

That same morning, the Ōtsutsuki attacked and Naruto tried his Damned hardest to save his family. Tsunade and Shikamaru passed out from chakra exhaustion, Sakura jumped in front of him to catch a weapon and got heavily injured, along with many others. She stepped aside to heal her injuries and help other injured people. Unfortunately, Sasuke was on a diplomatic Mission in Suna so he was days away. Now Kakashi, what was he doing? He was flanking Naruto's back as best as he can.

A kunai flew past his face and cut a line on his cheek, his wound healing instantly.

"Sensei, I don't have much left in me." Naruto growled, dodging another fist aiming for his face. Seeing another kunai heading for Kakashi, Naruto grabbed his wrist and maneuvered the man to his side, blocking the kunai with his own. Now that they were close, he could feel sensei's heartbeat. "I have three more minutes before my chakra runs completely dry, Five if I stop using Kurama. But that's a no, they are too strong." Naruto grabbed his sensei and Teleported to the other side of the forest.

Kakashi cursed under his breath and went inside Naruto's weapon pouch, pulling out two kunai. "I have to borrow these, gimme a few seconds and I'll have something planned for you Hokage-sama." Sensei went to his left pouch and pulled out a scroll, of what kind Naruto had no idea but that's not when he's paying attention to at all.

"Naruto is fine sensei, you know I hate it when you call me that," he sent out his chakra to make sure nothing comes to make an surprise attack. His eyes land on Kakashi before continuing, "and I'm sorry, me? What about you Sensei?"

Kakashi's lips slightly tilt up underneath his mask and he continues on with his seal. "Oh I'm sorry Naru-chan, I'm contributing enough, I promise." Kakashi joked, but there was an edge to his voice that made Naruto turn his whole body to face his sensei.

"What are you doing." He demanded, turning his gaze to the seal. Kakashi continued on silently and Naruto growled lowly. Not wanting to ruin his seal knowing how little time they have left on the field, he grabbed the back of Kakashi's neck and tilted his head to look at Naruto. "Kakashi. What. Are. You. Doing." Kakashi clenched his jaw before breaking from his grasp, writing the seal slightly faster.

"Naruto, I don't have enough time to explain, just watch my back before they jump through the trees." Kakashi calmly spoke, as if speaking to a child. Naruto huffed through his nose and shook his head.

"If this is some self sacrificing bullshit Kakashi, I don't want it. We can find another way, we always have." Naruto spoke through his teeth and Kakashi just kept on with his seal. Finally, he lifted it up to let it dry and glanced at Naruto's pissed off expression. Kakashi stared for one more second before chuckling, now turning his body to face Naruto.

"It seems you know me better than myself Naruto-chan." Kakashi gave him a soft look and Naruto stood straight, gazing into his matching grey eyes (curtesy of Naruto).

"Kakashi-" Naruto choked up and bit his lip. He glanced up at the seal Kakashi made and his eyes widen before snapping back to Kakashi's face. "Are you fucking stupid! How did you even find a space-time seal-" Kakashi cut off his sentence when he put his finger on his lips and Naruto shook his head in a panic.

"Naru, your father had notes in his study and decided to give them to me when he died. He thought something like this might happen to the village and made sure to put this in place." Kakashi sighed and set one of his kunai in Naruto's hand. "Cut your palm and give me your hand."

Naruto let out a shaky breath, doing as he was told. He made sure to make his cut deeper than normal due to the Kyuubi/his healing abilities. He handed his palm to his Sensei and flared his chakra out once more. Ōtsutsuki were much closer, not much time now and then they will be here. "I hate you, you bastard."

Kakashi let out a surprised chuckle and made cut on his own hand. He shook their bloody hands in a tight grip while muttering words under his breath. He unlinked their hands and set their palms onto the dried seal. Kakashi lifted their hands off the paper and turned to Naruto, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry for what this will do to you Naruto. I'm not sure what will happen after the seal goes off, but your hair will change to red due to your Uzumaki blood, you will loose your identity at the most. I know you won't have your fathers blood. Since I added mine to the seal you'll be a descendant of my family. Barely .3 percent, but it's still Hatake blood. But he's always in you, remember that."

Naruto set their foreheads onto each other and sucked in slowly. "So... so much is going to change isn't it? I won't be Naruto Uzumaki anymore. Can't you just come with me Kashi?" Naruto whispers, barely even letting the question fall through his lips, but Kakashi heard it anyway.

"I want to Naru, but the seal only allows one." Kakashi mutters and drags his uninjured hand up Narutos arm, bringing goosebumps along the way. Naruto let's out another shaky breath before nodding.

"I-" Naruto stops himself from admitting his true feelings and decides to bring his hands to cup his face instead. "I'll miss you. We need to do this right now, they are about 1,390 meters to the left."

Kakashi let's out a bitter smile and pulls away. He forms the hand signs for boar, monkey, and ram before slamming the seal onto Naruto's chest, sending him backwards a few meters.

Then, all was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the backstory to their relationship and Naruto's mindset before the story really starts! I don't really think someone wants to loose their identity unless they are in a horrible situation, but Naruto was happy with what he had. He was forced to go into the past: even with his village in mind, it doesn't make him happy. His mood in the future will make more sense if you go with this analogy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, tell me what you thought!! If I have spelling errors, please let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, thank your for all your comments and kudos!! It made me extremely happy! I love hearing what everyone has to say. I know I’m not an adequate writer, but I try!
> 
> Ah, also please understand I don’t post like this very often, expect the next chapter to be posted in two weeks. I happened to have time to write when school got out!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Kakashi really should of have given Naruto a heads up before sending him back about several years into the past. It's not as if Naruto forgotten anything, but the key details really make a huge difference. He couldn't just walk up to his family and expect them to know him, let alone help him. That defeats the purpose of giving him another identity. 

But it still fucking hurts.

Naruto sighs and bangs the back of his head gently against the tree behind him. He spent the first six months in the past learning and gathering information about the Akatsuki and some members of each village. Granted, it wasn't all that hard knowing where everything was in the first place, but the fact that he had to stay quiet during some hard times broke him more than it should. 

Naruto had to figure out who he could trust with certain information and how he would go about spreading his name. If he went around killing people, he'd be known as a unaffiliated missing-nin. That's not really his right to judge who died anyway, he believes everyone is just misguided. He clenched his teeth and gazed off to the right, staring at a crack in the sandy earth. He also learnt that some people just don't want to change, that they reap the joys of destroying others for their amusement. 

He monitored Pein for two weeks before deciding it was time to ameliorate his views. He knew confrontation was risky, but he helped him the first time, so he could do it again. 

And helped the man he did. When Naruto appeared in front of Pein, he wasn't surprised. The Orange haired man admitted later that only thing that was surprising was that Naruto confronted him in the first place. Pein thought he was there for an assassination attempt, not a "saving the world" speech.

Pein cried silent tears, thought it over, and decided he wanted to help Naruto. Pein wasn't a bad person, he wanting peace just as much as the next person, but the way he went about it was wrong. Pein realized this, so he agreed. His partner Konan would always be on Pein's side, so the matter of convincing her on changing the world was a no brainer. She immediately burst into tears herself and hugged him. 

Itachi wasn't a hard person for Naruto to figure out. Currently, the boy was very young, probably a toddler? Sasuke wasn't born yet, so the matter of helping Sasuke flew from his mind. 

Naruto looked up at the trees in thought. Honestly, the reason for Itachi murdering his whole clan wasn't even his fault, it was Danzo's and Madara's. So, Naruto decided when Madara came that night of the Kyuubi attack, that's when he'd kill the man. Danzo will probably spread rumors of the Uchiha clan again that night, since it was known the eyes of the Uchiha can control the fox. He'd just have to tell the Hokage about Danzo. Well, he'd tell Minato of course. Not the old man, we all know how that went.

He talked to Tobi—Obito's persona—two nights after being sent into the future. He chuckled and ran his figures through his hair. He thought of getting Kakashi's situation out of that poor man's head and helping him from Madara's/Black and White Zetsu's clutches. It took a days fight and a few broken bones to get through to him, but Naruto did it. A few days after that, he spoke to Obito about the seal on his heart and he sent Naruto a broken smile. "Baka, I knew that the moment you broke me from their genjutsu. If there's anyone who can help me, it's you Naruto." 

Naruto broke down that night. Obito helped him back up with a bottle of wine and a bunch of cuddles.

He studied that seal in his time as a Hokage, so he knew the jist of it. If he makes one mistake, Obito dies. Obito knows this, and yet entrusts Naruto with his life. He felt a little less lonely, as if he had a friend again. 

He met Garra when the boy was born, deciding it was best the closer it got to his birthday that he would not have his best friend live through the agony of his first life. That was just horrible and he never wants to see Garra go through that again. 

He knocked out the Sand ANBU guarding the Hospital room that was protecting the Kazekage's wife (she was giving birth, yknow?). He healed the wife—who was dying very quickly—and fixed the seal on Garra. The Kage came just as he was leaving through the window. He glanced back at the man, back to his family, and supplied the Kage with a sad smile. "I never want someone to go through something as I have gone through. Just, please love your family and don't fear your child, as he is not a monster but as a human as you." Naruto left as quickly as he came. 

A week later, Obito came to him with a new bingo book, his picture on the front page. He gazed at himself in silence before bursting out with uncontrollable laughter. "The 'Bleeding-Heart?' Couldn't that Kage-bastard pick out a better name? It's not even scary!" 

Obito chuckled to himself and gazed down at the picture in the bingo book. Apparently, The Sand Ninja found Naruto at the sauna, bathing three days after his departure. He just got out of the water, dried himself off, put on his pants, and he looked up to see his picture getting taken.

"Well, I couldn't have picked out a better name myself. You are a selfless bastard. Seems they know you well after one accouter." Obito spoke and his laughter calmed. 

"Not what I wanted to get my name out there for, but I guess it is what it is." Naruto sighed and smiled softly at Obito.

Obito shrugged his shoulders and sent him a grin. "The Kage most likely realized you were there to help his family and wants you join his Village, perhaps even give you money as compensation. You did help heal his wife after all." 

Naruto snorts and shook his head. "Hm, who knows. Either way I didn't do it to get anything out of it, I did it to help Garra live a better life." Obito stared at Naruto before sighing.

"You're such a softy. How did I get stuck saving the world with an idiot like you?" Obito grumbles and plopped down onto the ground. Naruto squawked and flailed his arms.

"Hey!!" He screeched, pointing at the scarred man. Obito croaked out a laugh.

After another few months, most of the Akatsuki was dead. The ones that were alive are either on his side or needed to die at a foreseeable time. His bounty was placed at an S rank and at a "flee at first sight" order. His bounty was still at a "capture only" though, everyone else in that bingo book was "capture or kill." 

He gazed up at the stars from his place in tree and smiled bitterly. "Are we looking at the same stars, Kakashi you asshole? ...I miss you." Naruto uttered the ending of his sentence, curling into himself. 

Obito stopped visiting Naruto recently, Madara was getting impatient and needed the man to do a mission. He sighed and glanced back out at the trees. There's six more months left until the Kyuubi attack. Naruto clenched his forearms and wheezed out a small puff of breath. Kurama couldn't make it in the time travel. In reality, it shouldn't have even worked, but that damn fox sacrificed himself so he could live on. That big ball of fluff was his partner, he thought that the Kyuubi was the one thing he could keep from his old world. 

Naruto laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Guess not." Naruto remarked.

Naruto grew quiet once more, thinking of the consequences of going back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He glanced back up at the stars and instantly spotted a Big Dipper. Perhaps he would get to know a few people? Minato was the current Hokage, he would know of the space-time seal. He could probably help him out on— Naruto froze. 

Right, his bastard of a father wrote a space-time seal, of course it would be okay for him to go back home. Naruto laughed and smacked his forehead at the sheer stupidity of himself. "Shika did always call me a little slow on the intake, he's never wrong." 

Naruto stood up from his branch, tied his red hair into a low pony tail, and smiled brightly. Finally, he can go back home. 

***

Naruto made it to the front gates at approximately 5:15 A.M about two days later. Naruto dropped down from the tree and into the middle of the walkway, making his way to the front of the village.

When he made it to the gates, he spotted two familiar teenage chunin boys lying asleep on one another. Naruto chuckled and his heart loosed just a tiny bit at seeing their forms. Izumo died during the 4th Shinobi war and Kotetsu fell into a dark place. It was hard seeing him after Naruto failed to protect the men. Yet, it was refreshing seeing them alive and together again. 

He knew he was in the past but seeing them there made his resolve tighten around himself. He's definitely going to save his family if it's the last thing he's gotta do. 

Naruto walked up to the two teens and Naruto flaired his Chakra, making them startle awake. 

"I'm up Hokage-sama, I'm sorry!!" Izumo screeched and stood up from the chair, knocking Kotetsu off with his speed. Kotetsu groaned in pain, sat up, and glanced up to see Naruto with an amused expression. Kotetsu gawked and scrambled up from the floor, grabbing Izumo from the back of his head and they both bowed. 

"A-ah I'm sorry sir! We thought you were the Hokage." Kotetsu yelled, his blush riding up his face. Naruto chuckled and shuffled closer to the boys, making them look up at him. Naruto have them a soft smile and they relaxed instantly. They glanced at each other before standing up straighter. 

"It's alright, I've been told I have intense chakra." Naruto stated. Ah, who knew he gave off Hokage chakra? Naruto hid his grin behind his fingers, finding himself a little funny at the irony of that statement. Izumo grunted and Kotetsu rubbed the neck of his neck.

"Er... right. Do you have a pass on you? Sir." Kotetsu asked. Naruto sighed and shook his head. 

"Actually, I've come to see the Hokage about something. I'm not affiliated with any village, so I can't provide you with any certification." Naruto stated, making to boys look at him with wide eyes. They looked at each other once more before looking back at Naruto.

"Actually sir, we're not sure if he—" Izumo stated before getting cut off by another voice. 

"Ah, that's alright. I can take him myself" a lazy voice gruffed from behind him, making Naruto tense up. Naruto knew he'd be seeing this man sooner or later, but this soon? He turned around, seeing Shikaku's slouched form. From afar, the man looked to be comfortable in his surroundings, yet he knew that it was anything but that. Shikaku died in his time when he was young, so he didn't know much about the man. But, Shikamaru talks about him often enough that Naruto knew who he was by looking at him.

Speaking of appearances, looking at Shikaku made something in him want to cry out. Everything about this man screamed "Shikamaru" and he missed his friend so much he can practically taste it. Naruto tried to ease his body, smiling shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I didn't mean to bother you." Naruto said awkwardly. Shikaku stared intently at the man, which made him sweat a little.

"Urm.." Naruto muttered, shifting in place. Shikaku seemed to see something in him, so he nodded.

"It's alright, follow me." He shrugged, grumbling under his breath about the extra work he had to do, making Naruto sweat drop. He shook his head and exaggeration. Shikamaru definitely got his mannerisms from his father.

***

Minato looked frozen, a little lost in his own world. 

"Space-time travel." Minato stated flatly.

"Yes." Naruto asserted, nodding his head.

"You mean, the seal that I made yesterday." Minato continued, his voice turning cold.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure when you made it y'know? So, let's just say it was made yesterday like you said. Urm..I can show you your seal if you would like proof?" Naruto rambled, a little nervous.

Minato accessed Naruto with a once over before peering over at Shikaku. The man looked frozen himself, only there was a sense of intelligence in his eyes. 

"Well, who knows what I should do with you." Minato smiled tensely, his fingers gripping the table. "That seal was in my room. Where my wife resides. Tell me, how did you get past her?" 

Naruto stared blankly at the man before snorting, waving his left hand. "No no, you misinterpret me. The seal is on my body." Naruto affirmed, finger pointed at his heart.

Both Minato and Shikaku tensed. Naruto grew alarmed and shook his head quickly. 

"No no, whatever you're thinking of is not true at all!" Naruto insisted. Shikaku glanced at the Hokage and his shoulders drop.

"Let's just get Inochi," Shikaku suggested, sighing. He turned the other way and continued his way out the door. 

Silence aroused and the tense atmosphere grew somber. Naruto's body straightened and glanced up at his father. His breath hitched and he clenched his hands into a hold. Everyone was right, Naruto looked so much like the man. He avoided looking at Minato in the beginning fearing he would give anything away. 

"I apologize for throwing this onto you Hokage-sama, but I came to you hoping you'll help your village and those surrounding it." Naruto bowed a little lower than he was supposed to. The silence atmosphere forced pressure into Naruto's lungs and he swallowed the lump in his throat, standing up straight again. "I know it's hard to believe I've come from the future knowing you just made that seal, but I have not lied." 

"Lied." Minato forced past his teeth. The man tensed even further. "I made that seal thinking if worse comes to worse, there would be a way to fix mistakes done onto the village. I have learnt from my teacher and wife that it would be impossible without dying on their way here. Now tell me," Minato pressed, leaning forward on his desk. "Why is it you're here right now, alive and well in fact, without any repercussions." 

Naruto drew in a quick breath and let out out slowly, trying to calm himself down. It was no good to snap at the man, he didn't know. Fuck, if that didn't hurt though. 

"Who said there weren't any repercussions, Hokage-sama?" Naruto smiled bitterly. Minato clenched his forearms and narrowed his eyes. There were too many accusations in that statement. When Minato opened his mouth, the door flew open, flowing in Inochi and Shikaku.

***

Inochi pulled back from Naruto with a quick flash, looking down at Naruto. "What?! You— oh my god." Inochi whispered, eyes widening in alarm. Naruto hissed and pressed his hand to his aching head.

"Ino is definitely better at doing this than you are man, no offense." Naruto muttered, rubbing his temple. Naruto can't really call Inochi old anymore, right? He's just a few years younger than the blonde now. Minato stood up from his place at the desk, his cold gaze staring intensely at Naruto. 

"Inochi, what is it?" Minato voiced out his question, a little frantic. He finally looked away from Naruto to glance at his friend in concern. He's never seen him act like that during an extraction. He made quick hand gestures, making the ANBU appear beside him.

Inochi snapped out of his self musings with a shake of his head. He looked at Naruto, really looked. The boy—man looked immensely different from when he did as a child. The dark circles under his eyes were very prominent as well, looking as if he's haven't had a good nights rest in years. Inochi clenched his teeth and his gaze turned glassy. 

"Get up, son." Inochi pled, crossing his arms. Naruto stared up suspiciously at the man before getting up, rubbing the dirt off his butt and thighs. He tilted his head in question. Inochi stared at Naruto before grabbing his wrist and pulling him up for a hug. "Kami-sama, I don't even know what to do. I'm sorry for your loss."

Naruto stood as still as possible, letting the words run through his head a couple of times. 

"I'm-" his shoulders sag and his tense body slowly unraveled. His arms stayed by his side, but his head fell on Inochi's collarbone. "I mean, it's not alright, but thank you." Inochi smiled thinly and chuckled at Naruto's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Don't you mean you aren't alright? I barely lasted a minute in your head, I can't imagine what it's like living..." Inochi trailed off, realizing what he had said was a little rude. Naruto sighed, shoulders dropping more.

"Then don't." Naruto insistent, making Inochi purse his lips. Shikaku tsked and Minato walked away from the desk, standing in front of it with two ANBU flanking his side, their back straight. Shikaku can tell the men are sweating, the atmosphere in this room is heavy.

"Gonna tell the class Inochi?" Shikaku drawled, leaning more into a "relaxed" state. He just wants to solve the case and go home and sleep, it's not even 6 o'clock yet. "We don't have all day to waste." Inochi frowned and peered around Naruto to look at Shikaku.

"You're only saying that because this man is more mysterious than our Shoji board games...and you want your nap." Inochi grumbled, making the tip of Shikaku's nose turn red. 

"Now Inochi, if you're saying what I think you're saying," Shikaku grouched and Minato's voice cut in.

"Enough." Minato hissed, making everything freeze around him. "Inochi, what is it. Who is he?"

"A-ah," Inochi started nervously, glancing around the room. "Well, actually Hokage-sama, I don't know how to explain—"

"What Inochi-san is trying to say is, I'm telling the truth and I'm from the future." Naruto supplied, moving away from Inochi's arms. Skikaku raised an eyebrow.

"Even I can tell that much, but why are you here? What was so bad you had to run away from?" Shikaku added. Naruto crossed his arms and Inochi glanced at the blonde. Naruto smiled calmly and Inochi inched his head down, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 

"It's okay Inochi-san. I came here expecting for some support, it's alright to tell them." Naruto assured. Shikaku narrowed his eyes. Naruto is clearly an authority figure, he made Inochi gain his trust very easily.

"Very well Ho-" Inochi started.

"That's enough Inochi-san, I am no longer that man." Naruto frowned and Inochi inclined his head, nodding. Silence grew once more and Naruto sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned his whole body towards Minato and his two ANBU. 

"I suppose it's time to have a meeting between all of us, no? The ANBU can stay, but I don't want whatever I'm telling you to leave this room." Naruto finally lost all of his playful air around him and everyone grew strained. Minato clenched his teeth and nodded, making the rest of the people in the room follow suit. 

“Great!” Naruto exclaimed with a huge smile. He took out a seal and walked to the door, closing it lightly. He placed the seal on the door and everything around them grew inaudible. Naruto sighed and turned around with an eye smile. 

“Now, let’s get into why I am here and who I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh some heavy stuff huh? 
> 
> Minato-san found out a stranger “stole” a seal from his home, but that isn’t the reality now is it? The facts are staring right in his face, but all he can think about is the safety of his family, how cute! And annoying, not going to lie.
> 
> Kakashi will join soon, do not worry. I’m sure some of you can guess when he will be making an appearance. As for now, Naruto needs to have a talk about his past.
> 
> I’m not going to get into it because of *spoilers* but aye, hope you enjoyed! Ive never wrote this much without stopping, I’m a little burnt out haha!
> 
> If I had any misspelling words, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato and his friends finally learn about Naruto

If you’d asked his friends what the most important thing in life is, they’d say it’s to have a plan. Which would, undoubtedly, be a very hypocritical thing to say, because almost everyone he knew was impulsive, much like he was (minus the Nara’s, of course).

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his seat, combing his fingers through his long red locks. He eyed the ceiling before sighing once again. Maybe that saying wasn’t so unbelievable, Naruto in the past often thought plans weren’t useful. He could see his mistake now. You often need impulsiveness on the field, but even then you needed a concrete plan. He should of came up with a neat story instead of booking it back home, it’s starting to bite him in the ass.

“Alright.” He mumbled. He leaned forward and glared at the men the room. “I ment what I said when this doesn’t leave this room. It’s an SS-ranked secret in the name of the Hokage.” Naruto said and Shikaku’s eyes boggled out of his head.

“What?!” Minato exclaimed, startling the ANBU beside him. “I’m the Hokage! How come— what did you mean by that? Hiruzen-“

”Yes, the Hokage ordered this mission to me!” Naruto beamed. Inochi sighed and glared at the red head.

“Naru-“ Naruto glared at the blonde and Inochi’s eyebrow twitched. “Right well, wouldn’t it be best if you don’t play around with their heads? You need their help, remember?”

Naruto pouted and Shikaku groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

“It’s not like I’m trying! Shika was much more proficient with this type of stuff.” Naruto wrinkled his nose and Shikaku groaned even louder. Naruto scratched the back of his head before leaning back in his chair again. “Alright, I think it’s time to tell you why I’m here.”

Minato’s eyebrow twitched before giving Naruto pointed stare. “Yes well, get right into it then.” Naruto raised his right eyebrow before shrugging.

Naruto looked out the window. “Well, there’s these group of activists called the Akatsuki. You’ve heard of them, yes?” Naruto turned his body, directing his question the the current of Hokage, making the man frown. “I’m going to take that as if you’ve heard of them, but you don’t know where they stand.” The man nodded.

“Yes, I’ve heard of them. It sounded like they were a peace activist group.” Minato stated, making Naruto hum, confirming Minato’s narrative.

“Correct. Some people in that group want to rid the world of evil, wishing for peace. Their leader convinced them that combining the Kyuubi and killing everyone in the Five Shinobi countries will bring that peace.” Naruto clenched his teeth and baked in the sudden solitude of the area. He laughed bitterly and shook his head. “Obviously, you can see the absurdness in that, but they wouldn’t know any better. Some of them were placed under a genjutsu. It wasn’t pretty. Before coming to The Hidden Leaf, I was able to break free of those under the influence.”

Shikaku gave Naruto an assertive look. “I’m going to assume you’re here because they followed through with those plans in the future.”

Naruto frowned. “Yes and No. They managed to combine the Kyuubi, which was a blow to the whole continent. Fortunately, the countries got together and took Madara down. Unfortunately however, they spawned in a new villain, which inedibly called in the Ōtsutsuki. I’m sure you can see where I am going with this. We finally found a way to bring us all together, only for another group to bring us down. It was about a month after the 4th Shinobi war before they came and killed most of us off.” The ANBU flinched at the name and Inochi frowned.

Minato sighed and his form hunched inwards, his head almost touching his chest. “You never did steal the seal from my house huh?”

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. “I tried to tell you that Hokage-sama. I don’t blame you for your eagerness to protect your family. In fact, I find that admirable. However, those are things that blind us the most.” Inochi grimaces at the suddenness of his wisdom.

“That doesn’t explain however, why you’re still alive. That travel here should have killed you.” Minato glanced at the red head and crossed his arm over his chest with a frown. Shikaku seemed to connect pieces in his head, his slouched form suddenly straighter.

“That’s— you’re due in about 5 months from now. Something is going to happen soon, possibly near or on your birthday. You said something about the Akatsuki and the Kyuubi...? Oh. That, uh. That explains a lot.” Shikaku grimaced and he shook his head. Shikaku stared at Naruto before his lips turned up in a slight grin. “So you’re his precious little son, huh?”

Naruto gave the man an eye smile and Shikaku gave him an blank stare. He glanced at the confused Hokage and he slouched. “How is it you’re his son, I have no clue. You are undoubtedly Kushina’s child though, no questions asked.”

The rest of the occupants in the room froze. Inochi slapped a hand on his face a groaned. “Kami Shikaku, did you have to come out and say it like that?! Now Minato is going to—“

“Kushina-chan?! My son?!!” Minato screeched, surprised. Inochi glared at Shikaku and the man looked away from the heated stare.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a guilty look. “Er.. yeah I’m him. Well, obviously not anymore, but yeah.”

“You’re ...you’re my son.” Minato whispered, flabbergasted. Naruto’s face hardens and he quickly gazed out the window.

“No, I’m not.” He snaps. Silence reined around the room and Naruto glanced back at the men. Shikaku looks thoughtful, Minato looks confused/hurt, and Inochi looks as though he is in pain. Naruto bit his lower lip before slouching further into the chair guiltily.

“I’m sorry, but it’s a lot complicated. It would be best if you asked Inochi-san about that.” He gave them a tense smile and Minato gave Inochi an expectant look. Naruto felt a twinge of annoyance flutter in his gut. “Preferably at a later time. When I’m not here, y’know.”

Minato grimaced and nodded, agreeing with Naruto’s wishes. Naruto slowly rubbed up and down his arms, unconsciously trying to comfort himself. Talking about the past, even barely, worn him out immensely. Minato softens his hard gaze and gave Naruto a tender smile.

“You have your mothers speech pattern.” Minato spoke softly. His tone startled Naruto so much he flinched, snapping his eyes up to the blonde. They stare each other for a few seconds more before Naruto let out a shaky laugh.

“You both died the moment I was born.” Shikaku let out an surprised grunt and Minato’s eyes widen. Inochi avoided looking at him. Hm, seems like a pattern.

“What—“ Minato uttered and Naruto cuts him off.

“I tried to delay myself from telling you, but honestly it’s where everything fell apart.” Naruto was indignant at the thought of his family’s death, his heart heavy. Minato stood straighter, thoughts whirling miles per second.

“About Kushina-chan, do you know what’s...“ Minato spoke. Naruto gave him an eye smile, cupping his face in his hands.

“Oh, don’t I know~” Naruto purred and Inochi flinched, making the rest of the occupants focus on the blonde. Naruto cast the man a look himself before peering back at his father. “Kushina was —sorry— IS the Kyuubi container, correct? That’s what you were about to ask?” He pushed, already knowing the answer. Minato slowly nodded and Shikaku gripped his forearms.

“You said they died?” Shikaku asked and Naruto sighed. Inochi felt the veins in his temple pulse and he slapped the back of Shikaku’s head.

“Ow! The hell was that for?” Shikaku yelled, whipping his face around. Inochi gave him a glare and Shikaku grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He turned back around slowly, bowing his head. “What a drag. Sorry for being insensitive.”

Naruto’s breath hitched at those words and he shrugged. “It was an honest question, it’s alright. I know you meant well.” Shikaku sat up, peering at the red head. Shikaku never heard that before. Naruto sighed and scratched his cheek.

“One of the members of the Akatsuki came to Knohagakure the day of my birth, controlling the Kyuubi and casting his hatred amongst the Village. In order to preserve the village and save anymore lives from getting lost, Minato-san placed the Kyuubi in his newborn son. Kushina grew weak from birth. She knew she wouldn’t survive afterwards, so she died by throwing her chains upon the fox, effectively stopping him. It was incredibly honorable.” Naruto mourned for his parents loss as a child. It still hurt, but it was easier to talk about than his village. There was a stillness in the air that clung to his body like a blanket.

He didn’t feel like looking at their expressions so he kept going. “Since their son was me, I became the Kyuubi container. I didn’t exactly grow up normally, my childhood was full of abuse and neglect. I don’t blame my parents for what they have done, I would have done the same thing. There’s not exactly another Uzumaki lying around, now is there?” Naruto lours at the floor. “I grew up alone and had very few friends, everyone was told to not speak to me. I didn’t fully make bonds until I hit 16. I even had to drag one of their asses back home.”

Inochi cleared his throat and Naruto glanced at him. “I saw your memories, but not every single thing came up. How old are you exactly?” Inochi tilted his head in question. He chuckled and shifted in his seat.

“I turn 20 in October.” Naruto smiled shyly and Inochi’s gulp echoed around the room.

“I— You became Hokage at 19?!” Inochi Squawks, making Minato’s body slip from his desk and the ANBU shift in their spots. Shikaku nodded his head.

“His chakra level is that of an Hokage, if not more. Also, his level of authority makes sense if you put it like that.” Shikaku smirked and Inochi scowled. Naruto sighed at their antics and crossed his arms.

“Anyway,” Naruto continued and glared at the two men, ignoring Minato’s staring. “Long story short, I made contact with the Kyuubi, learned his story, and then we bonded. We became partners.”

“You spoke to the fox.” Minato spoke flatly.

“Yup!” Naruto beamed, opening his arms. “In exchange for my kindness he hasn’t seen in other jailers, I borrowed his chakra. We survived many fights together.”

“Hm.” Minato mused. “I didn’t know it was that easy.”

“Not at all.” Inochi stated, speaking up for Naruto. Everyone turned to Inochi, including himself. “There’s a reason why foxes are known for their swiftness. The Kyuubi was extremely manipulative in the beginning of their relationship, understandable after all that he’s been through. But He stopped once he realized Naruto’s true intentions weren’t malicious.”

“Exactly.” Naruto nodded. He finally beared a look at the current Hokage.

“You asked how I came here without dying correct?” Naruto asked, resulting in Minato’s nod. Naruto sighed and rolled his shoulders back. Alright, here comes the thing he wanted to avoid saying. “The person who places the seal on the body must die, it takes a lot of chakra to seep into the seal. I call it their life force. I never consented into coming back until I realized there really was no where else to go. I knew either way my sensei would die, but I didn’t know it would kill him right away. Honestly, I didn’t even know how he got ahold of that seal in the first place, other than that it was from you. I don’t remember much on my way here because of the amount of pain I was in, but when I reached my destination my partner was missing from my body.”

Minato sucked in a breath and Shikaku’s eyes widen.

“Holy shit kid, you really have been through a lot.” Shikaku gripped and Naruto barked out a surprised laugh.

“I’m pretty sure I stopped being a kid a long time ago old man.” Naruto smirked, effectively making Shikaku laugh as well. Minato leaned back into the desk and he rubbed his face in his hands.

“Fuck, you don’t know how sorry I am for—“

“Stop.” Naruto muttered. “It wasn’t you who did it, I don’t blame anyone from the past, so I won’t start now. Life just isn’t fair, it’s not my fault the fox broke free and destroyed their life. They had to take it out on someone and decided it was me, don’t even think about apologizing for something you had no control over. It took me a years to realize this fact as well, I’m still pushing through. Plus,” Naruto huffed through his nose and gave Minato a soft smile. “Since I’m here, you’ll be able to give your son a life he deserves, no? He gets to have a family. Life of a Shinobi is hard for everyone, let him live his life as a child unlike I was, it’ll be the best days of his life.” 

Minato grit his teeth and held back a whine. Everyone can see the amount of shit that man had gone through, it was like looking at Kakashi. It was as if Naruto had the whole weight of the world was on his shoulders. The man needed sleep badly. Just thinking about how this was his son in the future broke something in him. 

“I hope you know you’ll stay in my life, whether or not as my son. You deserve a family.” Minato pressed, pulling away from the front of his desk. “You deserve the world, don’t ever think otherwise. Just because you weren’t born in this timeline doesn’t mean I won’t hold you any less apart of our lives. You are saving the _world_ Naruto. You practically already did.”   
  


Naruto looked flabbergasted, shaking Minato’s insides. Jesus, he’s been through so much, had he really not form a group of precious people along the way after everything?

To his utter embarrassment, Naruto’s eyes start to water. He brought his trembling fingers to his eyes and his shoulders start to shake. “Shit, way to make a speech.” He barked out a watery laugh.

Minato walked up to Naruto and he kneeled down in front of him. He slowly reached out and pulled Naruto in a hug, feeling the man shake in his arms.

  
They stayed like that for a few moments before Shikaku sighed.

”You can spend the night at my house tonight. My wife is out on a trip with her friends and my clan won’t ask any questions. I’m sure you can sleep at Hokage-sama’s house but knowing Kushina, she’ll interrogate you until you drop.” Shikaku grouched, rolling his eyes. The tension between Naruto's shoulder blades lesson, which made Minato breath out a relieved sigh.

” I really appreciate that Shikaku-san, but you don’t have to-“ Naruto started before Shikaku waved him off.   
  


“Don’t worry about it kid, Kushina would’ve killed you.” He grumbled before yawning. Inochi hid his giggles in his hands, making Minato smile wide. Naruto grumbled and softly pushed Minato away, giving the man a thankful glance.

“I’m pretty sure I’m a year or two younger than you now, no need to get on your high horse old man.” Naruto sighed before smirking in Shikaku’s direction.   
  


Shikaku smirked back and lazily made his way towards the door. “Yeah yeah, let’s get a move on brat. My nap is calling to me.” Inochi sighed and leaned back in his seat.   
  


When Minato stood up, Naruto stood up as well. Minato moved to the side to give Naruto more room to leave.   
  


“Yes, I believe it’s been an hour since you’ve been here, but you’ve had a long journey. Get some sleep and we can talk about this some more tomorrow.”

”Ah... it’s only 6 in the morning Hokage-sama.” Naruto spluttered, a bit embarrassed. Inochi chuckled and smiled at the man.

”Hokage’s orders.” Minato grinned mischievously, gaining a red faced Uzumaki. Naruto huffed and turned towards the door, following behind Shikaku.   
  


“Ah! Before I forget, Shikaku don’t open the door yet.” Naruto said, making Shikaku stop and turn around. Naruto took a peek behind him and gave the men an eye smile. 

“Most of the Akatsuki members that are still alive are on our side, don’t be afraid if you get a cat by your window, that’s someone’s Ninken. I would prefer if you would make a decision with me here, but that is unnecessary. I just have knowledge, if you need me I’m here.” Naruto states. 

Minato humed and walked back to his desk, the ANBU following him. 

“Also, I believe there should be a name change.” Naruto says, putting his hands in his pockets. Inochi’s eyes widened and his mouth opened before he slowly closed it again. His eyebrows furrow and he sat up straight, peering over Naruto’s shoulders to look at Shikaku.   
  


“Are you sure that’s what you wan’t?” Inochi asked. Naruto sighed and took a glance at the Hokage.   
  


“Yes, I believe that is Necessary. There will already be a Naruto soon, isn’t that right Hokage-sama?” Naruto gave the darker blonde a grin. Minato’s eyebrows drew closer to his eyelids, appearing in deep thought. Naruto shrugged and glanced back at Inochi. “It’s fine, I already gave my name a thought while I was talking to Ob— Tobi. It’s Naoaki, isn’t it nice?” Naruto tilts his head with a small grin.   
  


The three men still, giving the man a once over. Shikaku let’s out a cackle and he grins. “Oh, absolutely! ‘ _He who holds the water of the earth_.’ Put Uzumaki behind that and you’ll really put the world in a spin!”

”Pfff—“ Naruto laughs loudly and turns back around. “That’s exactly what his thoughts were.”

Naruto walked to the door and took his right hand out of his pocket, pulling the silence seal off. Sounds of life arise up again. He turned around to the amused Nara and nodded his head toward the door.   
  
  


“See you tomorrow guys!”   
  


***  
  


It’s been a few minutes since Naruto and Shikaku left, but no one said anything. Minato leaned back in his chair, the squeak ending the silence.   
  


“Kakashi, Genma. Remove your masks and stand in front of my desk.” Minato sighed. Inochi gave Minato a stare. Minato glanced at Inochi before staring at the boys that were now in front of him. He rubbed his left hand on his face and his shoulders dropped.   
  


  
“I’m sure you know the amount of secrecy this comes with this knowledge. Nar— Naoaki trusts us with this information, you know what happens when this information gets spread. But I trust you guys, it comes with the job. I’m sure Naoaki knows of ROOT, but could sense you weren’t in his organization. Let everyone know you’re due back tomorrow.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the backstory to their relationship and Naruto's mindset before the story really starts! I don't really think someone wants to loose their identity unless they are in a horrible situation, but Naruto was happy with what he had. He was forced to go into the past: even with his village in mind, it doesn't make him happy. His mood in the future will make more sense if you go with this analogy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, tell me what you thought!! If I have spelling errors, please let me know :)


End file.
